


Some Things You Shouldn't Get Too Good At

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Some Things You Shouldn't Get Too Good At

"It's not like I got a time clock, Stell," he tells her, patiently. "I can't just go, 'Excuse me, Mister Domestic Violence, you'll have to finish cuffing your_self_ 'cause my shift is over.'"

And she gets it, she really does. He's out there enforcing and protecting, and that's over when it's over and not when she looks at the nightstand clock and thinks, where _is_ he, is he okay, is he _alive?_

She works at not freaking out about it. She tries sleeping pills but they make her stupid the next day and she can't afford to be stupid, so she just deals with the fact that she can't sleep until he gets in. She brings reams of casefiles from the office, studies more than anyone else there, because when she's pushing herself through tedium she can sometimes go minutes at a time without picturing him dead in an alley.

And it gets easier, over the years. She gets used to it, you can get used to anything, and the files she's reading get less and less tedious with each promotion.

Then one night she's plowing through this very complicated case, chewing on her pen and scribbling notes in the margins, and she hears the door open and Ray singing out helloooo like he always does because he knows she'll be awake. And when she looks at the clock his shift has been over for three hours. And she didn't notice, she didn't care, she wasn't worried.

When he comes into the bedroom he can't get her to explain why she's crying.

 

\--END--


End file.
